bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
DeAndre Thorton
( ) |gender = Male |height = 202 cm (6'7½") |weight = 105 kg (230 lbs.) |blood type = AB |relatives= Tanya Thorton (Mother) Melo Thorton (Brother, Deceased) |fullbring= Wheel of Fortune |base of operations = , , |bankai = |allies = |enemies = |occupation = Recipe for Disaster |previous position = |previous occupation = |affiliation = Hell's Legion |manga debut = Recipe for Disaster | english voice = |image gallery = yes}} DeAndre Thorton (トートン・D・アンドレ, Tōton Dī Andore), also known by his stage name Lil Yogi (リルヨギ, Riri Yogi) is a with the powers of a . He is the leader of the street gang, Hell's Legion. Appearance DeAndre is an extremely tall and muscular man of descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheekbones, a defined jawline, and large lips. He has a large bridged nose with angular nostrils and deep, violet eyes. His black hair is braided into dreadlocks and further tied into a ponytail behind his head, reaching down to his shoulders in length; his temples are buzzed to the skin. He also has a small beard that outlines the bottom portion of his face.DeAndre Thorton Profile Image DeAndre has a series of tattoos imprinted along his body, the most noticeable region of which is his chest and stomach. The name of his gang, "Hell's Legion", is tattooed across his neck. Below this is the insignia of the gang: a shirtless, humanoid body with angelic wingless and a goat for a head set on fire. Several skull patterns are seen beneath this. A naked woman with satanic properties is tattooed over his stomach. The word "thug" is also tattooed on his left forearm. Personality DeAndre is a person with endless determination. Despite consecutive heartbreaking losses in the JBL playoffs to the Kyoto Cougars, he worked relentlessly to better himself as a player during the off season and bounced back to take home the JBL championship the following year. Even when met with various obstacles and overbearing odds during his playing career, DeAndre always found a way to will his team to victory. History Early Life Childhood On June 22, 1987, DeAndre was born inside of . He was an incredibly large child, weighing over 20 pounds. Due to his mother Tanya's frequent usage of , a better known as cocaine, DeAndre contracted and was born addicted to the same drug.Born Among the Flames Rather than be breastfed, DeAndre was instead injected with a fair dosage of cocaine by the doctor in order to quench his desires. He was then placed into his mother's arms and given the name "DeAndre". With him in her arms, Tanya spun a around in her other hand; DeAndre found this to be especially amusing and reached out to take it from her. At some point when DeAndre was little, his father ran away from home, leaving his family behind. When he was five years old, DeAndre was sitting with his brother, Melo, inside of their car one night in . Due to the fits DeAndre was suffering as a result of his body desiring cocaine, Melo pulled over beside a grocery store to console him. He urged DeAndre to keep the fidget spinner their mother had given him in his hands at all times, as focusing on how it spun would help in taking his mind off of his addiction. A police officer eventually pulled up behind their car and began to question Melo. The cop explained that because of Melo being parked beside the grocery store, customers were reluctant to go inside. After some arguing took place between the two of them, Melo was shot and killed with DeAndre still inside the car.Born Among the Flames Life in the Fast Lane With the death of his older brother and the absence of his father in his life, DeAndre was counted on to support the rest of his family from a young age. As young as 10, he started searching around for a job desperately, but was denied any such work most primarily due to his racial makeup. With his mother and sisters starving at home, DeAndre turned to dealing drugs. Throughout his early years as a teenager, DeAndre continued to deal drugs in order to make money to support his loved ones. This, however, interfered with his education, and DeAndre's grades began to slip. They continued to slip until he was removed from the basketball team due to academic ineligibility. Following a series of fights with his peers and even physical altercations with his teachers, DeAndre was expelled from . Growing up, DeAndre had a crush on his neighbor, Haruhi. She was more than ten years his senior in age, but DeAndre couldn't help but find her incredibly attractive. He would often times peep through her window while she was changing to catch glimpses of her nude figure. One summer day while the sun was especially hot and Haruhi was out watering her plants, DeAndre opted to go for a jog around town without his shirt. Haruhi ultimately invited him into her home for some lemonade, and inside, the two shared a very intimate moment together which would result in DeAndre's son being born 9 months later. As the money came pouring in from his various drug deals, DeAndre formed the street gang, Hell's Legion, together with some of his closest friends. Amassing firearms and various other weapons, they wreaked havoc upon the slums of and committed a multitude of crimes including rape, murder, and theft. While playing basketball at the park one morning, DeAndre was overseen by a scout dominating the court. He quickly relayed what he had seen to the many other sporting scouts within the local area, and DeAndre became a sensation within for his skills in basketball. This resulted in him getting a workout with the Karakura Ducks. Eventually, he would go on to joining the team and becoming a professional basketball player for 7 years. JBL Career Karakura Ducks (2007-2014) DeAndre was selected by his hometown team, the Karakura Ducks, as the first overall pick of the 2007 JBL draft, after the team had compiled a 5-45 record over the course of the 2006-07 season, the worst in JBL history.Recipe for Disaster Despite being seen as the best player on the Ducks from the moment he was drafted by several JBL analysts and the media at large, DeAndre was listed into the rotation as a reserve by Ducks' head coach Steven Dale to start the season. In his first ever game as a member of the Karakura Ducks, DeAndre scored 50 points, while also tallying 11 assists and 10 rebounds, leading the Ducks to a 113-107 double overtime win against the reigning JBL champion, Kyoto Cougars. Following the performance, he was immediately named a starter for the team by coach Dale. However, DeAndre was particularly critical of Dale for making him come off the bench to start the season. Following DeAndre's comments, Dale was fired by the Ducks' front office, with assistant coach Haru Asahi taking his place. At the conclusion of the season, he was subsequently named the JBL Rookie of the Year, finishing with averages of 31.6 points, 13.1 rebounds, and 7.3 assists per game. Under DeAndre's stellar play, the Ducks improved to a record of 30-20, qualifying as the 5th seed in the blue conference, a 25 game improvement over the previous season. In the playoffs, the Ducks managed to upset the Iwanai Iguanas 4-2 in the first round, before facing the JBL champion, Kyoto Cougars, in the next round. After falling behind in the series, 3-0, DeAndre scored a JBL record 95 points to lift the ducks to a 100-99 win over the Cougars. In the win, DeAndre accounted for all 100 of the Ducks' points and sunk a buzzer beating three point shot to win the game. Despite averages of 60.5 points, 22.3 rebounds, and 4.3 assists from DeAndre over the course of the series, the Ducks fell to the Cougars in just five games. During the 2008-09 season, DeAndre became the first player in JBL history to average a triple double for an entire season, registering averages of 29.7 points, 11.7 rebounds, and 10.2 assists. With additional averages of 4.0 blocks and 3.4 steals per game, DeAndre became the youngest player in JBL history to win the JBL Defensive Player of the Year award, at only 19 years of age. After leading the Ducks to a 42-8 record, DeAndre was also named the JBL Most Valuable Player, becoming the youngest player to win the award as well. Amassing both awards, DeAndre became the only player to ever win both in the same season. The Ducks entered the 2009 playoffs as the second overall seed in the blue conference. After sweeping the Fukushima Chimps and the Mori Lions in the opening rounds, the Ducks faced the Kyoto Cougars in the blue conference finals. After going up ahead in the series 2-1, the Ducks ultimately lost to the Cougars in a 154-86 blowout in game 7. During the post game press conference following the game, a heartbroken DeAndre questioned his worth as the league's MVP. In his third professional season with the Karakura Ducks, DeAndre led the JBL in scoring for the third consecutive season with a scoring average of 32.7 points per game. He averaged a triple double in back-to-back seasons, and after leading the Ducks to a 40-10 record --the best overall record in the JBL that season-- DeAndre was once again named JBL Most Valuable Player. He also set a JBL record in player efficiency rating, in large part due to converting over 68% of his field goals attempted for the season. After once again sweeping the first two opening rounds of the JBL playoffs, the Ducks once again faced the Kyoto Cougars in the 2010 blue conference finals. Behind DeAndre's monstrous averages of 40.7 points, 17.2 rebounds, 13.4 assists, and 5.7 blocks per game for the entire series, the Ducks prevailed over the Cougars in six games to reach the JBL finals for the first time in franchise history. Leading a Ducks sweep over the Takasu Dragons in the final round, DeAndre secured the first championship of his carer, while being named the JBL Finals MVP. Winning the championship unleashed the beast within DeAndre for the 2010-11 regular season. He set a JBL record for points per game average by any individual player with a scoring average of 34.8 points per game and won his third consecutive JBL MVP after leading the Karakura Ducks to an undefeated, 50-0 record. The Ducks would sweep through all four rounds of the 2011 JBL post season, finishing the entirety of the season with an undefeated record of 66-0. DeAndre was named the JBL Finals Most Valuable Player for the second straight year; he became the first player in JBL history to take home the regular season, all star game, and finals MVP awards in the same year. DeAndre would once again average a triple double for the 2011-12 JBL regular season. After playing in his 250th consecutive game, DeAndre set a JBL record for most games played without missing a game due to injury. He also set a record for most consecutive games with at least 10 points scored, also at 250 games, meaning he had never failed to reach double digit figures in scoring in any singular game. The Ducks would go on to compile a 49-1 record for the season and win their third consecutive JBL championship. With three titles, four MVPs, and 3 defensive player of the year awards to his name, DeAndre was already considered by many analysts and sports broadcasters as being the greatest JBL basketball player of all time, despite being only 22 years old at the time. Averaging a triple double fives years in a row, DeAndre led the Ducks to 45 wins during the 2012-2013 regular season. He won the JBL Most Valuable Player award for the fifth time in six seasons, and became the JBL record holder for most triple doubles in a career with 200 out of his 300 total games played. Showing off his incredible versatility, DeAndre also led the league in three pointers made for the season with 184. The Ducks defended their JBL crown for the third consecutive season, making it four straight championships in a row for the franchise. The 2013-2014 season marked the end of DeAndre's prolific JBL career. DeAndre's season was cut short to only 22 games played after a KPD investigation revealed DeAndre's frequent usage of cocaine. He was banned from ever playing in the JBL again despite the protest of fans around the country. The Ducks, after being 22-0 to start the season with DeAndre, finished the year 25-25. They were defeated by the Kyoto Cougars in the first round in a four game sweep, bringing their dynasty to an abrupt end. Imprisonment and Return to the Streets With the termination of his contract with the Karakura Ducks, DeAndre returned home to the slums of . Because he had blown much of the money he had made as a professional athlete on drugs, alcohol, and curvaceous women, DeAndre once again found himself searching for a way to support his family. He ultimately decided to take advantage of the publicity his expulsion from the JBL had created by pursuing a career within the music industry as a rapper. DeAndre's first studio album, Seven Seconds, warranted incredible success, certifying double platinum. However, following a KPD investigation over DeAndre's home and belongings, it became apparent to not only them but the town at large that DeAndre had always been directly associated with the criminal organization Hell's Legion. He was convicted of the various crimes he had committed as a minor even prior to his professional ball playing days and sentenced to life in prison. While serving his time in prison, DeAndre was visited inside of his cell by Officer Jenkins and Mr. Hanks, who sought to learn more about him and his gang related affairs. In exchange for his compliance, Mr. Hanks promised to return DeAndre's fidget spinner to him, oblivious at to the powers it granted him. Sharing a lengthy story with them, DeAndre succeeded in acquiring his fidget spinner. Using the powers of his , DeAndre murdered Mr. Hanks and Officer Jenkins, and escaped from the Karakura Police Department. Equipment Power & Abilities High Durability: During his days as a professional basketball player, DeAndre never missed a single game due to injury, playing in 322 consecutive games. High Endurance: Throughout his JBL career, DeAndre logged massive minutes in each individual game, yet was known to rarely ever tire. Fullbring Wheel of Fortune (う· の· んわ, Un no Wa): The basis of DeAndre's power resides within his , which was given to him by his mother the day he was born. In order to quell the violent spasms he experiences as a result of his addiction to cocaine, DeAndre relies upon playing with his fidget spinner to ease himself. Through his power, DeAndre is able to replicate the physical properties of anything he comes into contact with through his own body. Because all forms of matter possess souls, this power extends to both animate and inanimate objects as well as certain forms of energy.Forbidden Life Weaknesses Drug Addiction: From the moment he was born, DeAndre has suffered from a cocaine addiction. His body is physically dependent on the drug; going without a certain dosage for a span of a few days for him is lethal. He experiences fits and even seizures in the event of extended delays between highs. Censorship *In the Recipe for Disaster role-play, a sex scene that occurs between a 15-year-old DeAndre and his much older neighbor was only implied, rather than being fully written out and detailed. Trivia *DeAndre Thorton was created on May 21, 2018. Quotes JBL Career Statistics References